


You, Me And Her

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: Our Triangle Of Problems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Will Be Boys, Consent Issues, Control Issues, Dark Ending, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dumb Ending, Elementary School, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Giving Birth, Graduation, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Heavy Angst, High School, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love at First Sight, Major character death - Freeform, Male Friendship, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Middle School, Mother-Son Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Psychological Drama, Relationship Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short Story, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Teenage Drama, True Love, Trust Issues, Verbal Fighting, Worries, Young Love, friendship break-up, girls will be girls, physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: I had a red shirt, curly black hair, and light blue eyes. You had cut your brown hair so much that it looked as if you were balding and getting older by each second. You were wearing a white shirt and you have light hazel eyes. Last but definitely not least, is her. She was wearing her favorite shirt. It’s aqua with many other colors printed on it. She has short smooth dark brown hair above her shoulders and she has dark brown eyes, almost black. We all were meant to be a triangle of friendship that never dies. At least, I thought so. I thought it was true until adulthood came slapping into our faces. We were not the ‘Triangle Of Friendship’ anymore. We were the ‘Triangle Of Hurt And Confusion’.





	You, Me And Her

_ (Happened In Mid 80's - Early 2000’s)_

_ _

_So, if YOU want to know what happened to me, or us, as I should say, then WE will have to travel back to when we were little kids, and then proceed onto adulthood. So, the story will lead US by me and my friends’ ages; which will be around 5-25 years old for us throughout the whole story. If this story is too confusing for YOU or if stories like this don’t intrigue YOU, then YOU don’t have to read this if YOU don’t want to. Understood? If this paragraph confused YOU, or even the first sentence of this story, then YOU can read a different one. If YOU have been looking for a challenge like this story for quite some time, then go right ahead. Read and understand to YOUR best ability. This is YOUR choice after all. I will not force YOU._

_Alright, so let’s get started now, shall WE?_

*****(In 1985)

You stood there smiling as we all were excited to go to the movies together with my parents with us. Us as a trio. You, me and her. Her screams of joy and my laughs of excitement were enough to have your usual serious demeanor have you beam for once. We all were just as excited as the next child to be able to go to an awesome movie. The movie was called ‘The Goonies’. She and I were 5 years old and you were 6 when we watched that cool movie.

After the movie finished, we bounded back to our home, since the movie was giving us the full energy to move so much and so quickly more than usual. My parents shouted to us, but of course as normal little kids would do, we avoided their calls. At least we went back into my house instead of scrambling into another direction. We would’ve gotten in serious trouble if it wasn’t for me wanting to go back home and rest with my friends for the time being.

When all of us were in the same building, my parents cooked us macaroni n cheese with a side of bread and butter. We all sat in the living room to eat our dinners. We had to have trays of course, considering that we were little kids with a tendency to create huge messes.

And created huge messes, indeed we did. Our trays had to be washed by my flustered Mother while my Dad sent us naughty children upstairs to my bedroom.

“Children, no more fooling around next time, okay?” He mostly glanced towards my direction.

“Yes Dad.” I sighed.

You and her luckily remembered to bring your own sleeping bags so you guys wouldn’t have had to sleep on the scratchy rug of my floor.

My Dad kissed my forehead, and whispered to all of us, “Sleep tight, kids. Tomorrow will always be a new day.”

*****(5 years later/1990)

“Sorry guys, but I have to start middle school today.” You said, never feeling this bad for us in quite a while.

“You can’t even visit with us for a _little_ while!?” She cried out in despair.

“No. Middle school is just a bit more strict than your school is.” You shrugged as you flung your backpack over your shoulder, then you left out the door with a weak wave.

“Dang.” She muttered. “So that is what it’s like when becoming a preteen, huh?”

“Yep.” I answered. “His life is going to be much different from ours for only a year. We both are still in 5th grade, you know.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It is going to feel so weird being without him in our last year of school. You know?”

“I know.” I repeated her previous answer. We watched as you looked back at us for the last time, then you proceeded through the bus doors.  
Suddenly, she began to cry.

“Aw, don’t you be worrying about him now.” I hugged her as she sniffed in my shoulder. “We all will be back together by next year. Okay?”

She had to compose herself for a few moments before looking up at me and answering back, “Okay. I’ll be fine. I will make it. J-Just you watch.” She gave me a shaky smile.

And, to be honest, my smile was just as shaky as hers.

*****(A couple months later)

“We haven’t been able to see him at all! Why!?” She cried once again into my shoulder.

“Hey babe, you know this. Middle school keeps him busy. You should’ve known that by now.” I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous behavior. I swore to God from my memories that I never remembered her being this flustered. Maybe it was an early sign of puberty that most girls get around this age. My Mom told me that, after all. Now, I definitely believed her.

Geez, girls are confusing. One moment, she was curled up against my side, sobbing her coal eyes out, and now she was sitting a few inches away from me, curled up within herself whilst adding a few grumbles here and there.

Yep, she definitely wasn’t like this before.

"We only have 7 or 8 months left of school. And before you know it, we all will be back together playing our childhood games in no time.” I assured her.

“I know, but it’s sooo long.” She moaned.

When she looked away, I had to roll my eyes again.

“That is only because you are making it last longer. Don’t think about the negatives. Think of the positives. At least you aren’t alone.” I added.

She nodded, then hugged me once more. She smiled. Thank God.

Then, God suddenly wasn’t thanked, as she had the best questions ever, “What if he makes better friends at his new school? What would we do then?”

I sighed, and thought real hard. Just one little mistake with this girl, and she would be off running for her parents.

“If he does, we will have no control over that. What we do have control over is what we do. If we still keep in contact with him, show him that we still have interest in him, then we all will be fine til next year. Okay babe?” I poised for her sake.

She beamed, and said, “Okay.”

*****(Another 5 years later/1995)

“Hey guys, do you remember when we were in middle school?” I started a conversation as we desperately waited for the lunch bell to arrive.

“Yeah, it was actually very rough to go through.” She admitted.

“Yep. Middle school, from what I’ve heard, is actually the worst of all the school years combined.” You added. “With High School being 2nd, and elementary being the best.”

“Damn, I do remember our great years of elementary school. We had a blast.” She sighed. She seemed to have calmed a lot more as the years of middle school went by. She became even more calm now than when she was at her young years. Now, she and I were Sophomores, and you were a Junior.

“If only if it lasted forever…” You muttered.

We all stood there in thought until I spoke up.

“We can make it last. Trust me.” I started.

“How exactly?” You seemed to challenge me.

“If we acted now like we always did back then, then it could possibly work.” I answered calmly.

You snorted for some weird reason.

“He does have a point, you know.” She agreed, and nudged you in the arm.

“Okay, what if adult situations end up splitting us apart? What would we do then?” You raised an eyebrow in determination.

“We will figure it out ourselves when the time comes. Okay?” I confirmed, not wanting him to continue his rambling.

“But what if someone takes one of us away from our Triangle Of Friendship?” You asked without any challenge in your voice, only defeat this time.

“If he/she ends up being good, we’ll leave one of us with that person. If he/she ends up being bad, then obviously we’ll help each other out to keep our branches together and in line. Okay?”

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Except it was the eyebrow of termination; wanting the conversation to end. You sighed and looked away from us.

“Why are you wanting to argue with me about us? Isn’t that going to cause possible future friendship break-ups?”

“I-I don’t know.” You groaned, and hid your face in your hands. “I’m just… I guess that I am merely scared of our future outcomes. I don’t like it when things have to change…”

“If the changes are for the best of us, then let them change, alright?” I placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, an attempt to calm your jittery nerves. It never was good when you let your nerves take control of you. Well, at least for me, it never was a good sign.

“Alright.” You gave up.

You stood back up so we could get to our class on time.

Then, the unexpected happened.

She seized my hand and literally dragged me to our next class in excitement. This was definitely something new for her to do. Before we turned the corner into our class, I faintly saw your eyes wide with shock, then turned slim with a transparent jealousy for everyone to see.

*****(A year later/1996)

You sat there with the other Seniors, waiting impatiently for your graduation to end.

She and I sat together in the huge crowd of chairs and people sitting in them. She held onto my hand tight. I squeezed back.

I noticed that a wave of jealousy hit you again. You couldn’t avert your eyes away from us. Especially from me.

And you terrified me.

I really didn’t know if I wanted to ever see you again after the graduation. She of course never noticed the whole staring contest(Pfff, more like glaring contest) as the instruments played on with their special tune.

The instruments diminished as the Principal came up to the podium with full confidence as the Vice Principal followed suit. The Principal placed a packet of papers down on the podium while the Vice set out the diplomas for all Seniors alike on a small side table.

He announced important things, then we had to stand up for The Pledge Of Allegiance. I always felt strong when I performed that in school. I’m willing the bet she always did as well. You on the other hand… you had just been a changed person from your elementary self. You looked like you didn’t want to be here at all. Lastly, we sang The National Anthem. Then we all sat back down and waited for the Principal to make his last speech, then he let the graduation really begin.

The Vice went up to the microphone and called out all the Senior names one of each in every 5 seconds. After a little while, you were finally called up to the stage to retrieve your diploma. As you proceeded towards the stairs, I felt her squeeze my hand tighter than ever before. Her teeth began to grind together with intent.

Once you took ahold of it, you shook the hands of the Principal and the Vice, whilst keeping a fake smile on. You made it back to your seat in no time. Once you were done, she and I had no interest with the rest of the graduation.

The graduation ended, and when she and I stood up, you were already booking it out of the assembly, the first graduate to make it out of here in seconds. She finally noticed that something was terribly wrong with you.

“Hey, what is his problem? Was it something we did earlier?” She asked me.

“Maybe, maybe not. Let’s go see it out with him ourselves before he really ends up running away.” Her eyes went wide at that statement, then before I knew it, she booked it out of here in seconds as well.

*****(A couple hours later/Nighttime)

“What is even _wrong_ with him? He didn’t even acknowledge us!” She sighed in disbelief at his unknown behavior.

“I-I don’t know anymore.” I stammered. “Something like this has never happened to us before.”

“And what do you suppose we do? Just let him go away like that? All by _himself!?_” She freaked out.

“Don’t worry about him, he has his parents to make sure that he is okay.” I assured her. I knew that that answer wasn’t enough, but hell, what could I’ve done at that point?

“You and I know very well that his parents will just let him do what he wants to do. That is the way that they’ve always been. That is why your parents always took charge of him and I when we 3 had sleepovers in our childhood.” She reminded me.

“I know.” I grumbled. “Well, what do you suppose we should do?”

“How about we just stick by him like we’ve always done in the past?”

“He doesn’t seem to be fazed by anything or anyone at this point. Even by us!”

“I know! But we’ve got to keep on trying to help him! We have been friends since you and I were only 3 years old and he was 4. We can’t just give him up now! Not that easily! And we are not the ones to give up, especially you.”

“... Yeah, you’ve got a great point.” I admitted. “Yes, we have definitely got to help him now, before it is too late.”

“Exactly! If we don’t stick by him sooner or later, he’ll get worse and worse. And who knows what may happen then…” She sighed sadly.

*****(*Ugh* Another 5 years later/2001[Hey, MY birthdate! XD])

She and I called on these really cool new cell phones that we actually were able to afford. We both are 21 years old now and you are 22. We tried to contact you, but you never answered any of our calls.

“Are you worried about him too?” She suddenly asked me out of nowhere.

“Hey, of course I am! What kind of a question is that?” I snapped. His disappearance seemed to have actually sprouted my rare mood swings. It takes a lot of stress and worry to get me to act like that.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

“Are _you_ worried about him?” I asked.

“Yes, of course.” She answered calmly. “Anyways, we should pay attention to our marriage plans so we can wipe him from our minds for a while.” She decided.

“Great plan.” I nodded, and we both went downstairs to the kitchen so she could prepare the main food for our marriage celebration.

*****(A couple days later)

Her father led her to me up on this very stage towards me and the guy with the bible. Her face looked gorgeous under the slight frosty-looking veil shone by the beginning of a sunset. Her coal eyes shined with glee as she made it up to me, and then we stood facing each other, our smiles never diminishing from each other’s glance.

After the questions the man with the bible gave us both, she and I began to present to each other our final say to one another. First, it was my turn.

“I take you to be my wife; To have and to hold, From this day forward, For better, for worse, For richer, for poorer, In sickness and in health, To love and to cherish, ‘Till death do us part.” Tears sprung in her eyes at my full honesty of loyalty and true love at that very special moment. Now, it was her turn to impress me.

“I take you to be none other than yourself. I promise to stand by your side; To encourage you, and be open and honest with you, To laugh with you, and cry with you; To always love and honor you; Both freed and bound by our love, For as long as we both shall live.” Her speech was amazing. Possibly better than mine. Then, the man said, “Now, you may kiss the bride.” Then, nerve-racking thoughts popped into my head. I began to think of you. How our future would be if you didn’t just run away from us like that back at your graduation. If you weren’t so consumed of jealousy, you would’ve grown up with us. You could’ve been the jolly uncle figure for our future children, but of course, you let your emotions take over you once again. And ever since you ran away from us, you have been almost completely forgotten. The only reason why you still kind of exist within the group triangle is because my memory is that clear. Our great old times together, almost made me believe at this very moment that you were our real friend. But no, you left us. At least, she and I found a future together unlike you. You may have, you may have not. We don’t know because you never contacted us ever again. And it hurts man, it hurts.

_Don’t you ever think of anyone else besides **yourself?**_

When she saw my face get real dark in thought, she immediately kissed me, trying to pull me away from my negative brain. Even when she kissed me, even if she was there by my side, I felt as if we were missing a huge part of our lives.

_**You.** Why did you have to go?_

*****(A year later/2002)

“Oh my god! I can’t believe this! I still can’t to this day! We are having a baby girl!” She cheered as if we haven’t already known that before. That was a couple days before she had to give birth to our special little girl.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” I sighed but gave her a careful hug just to not squish our baby, then kissed her forehead. She giggled.

“What are we gonna do today, Romeo?” She teased.

“You can have an apple right now, if you want to.” I purred.

“Oh yes! Our baby girl needs one! She needs it! Or else, she will kick like crazy.” She walked in quick baby steps towards our brand new refrigerator, and she seized a red apple, and bit into it like there would be no tomorrow. I laughed at her really unimaginable craziness as she was grabbing for a second one with her other hand.

“Remember dear, you can only have 2. That’s it.”

“I know, hot stuff.” She snickered as she saw my face get red and sweaty with utter embarrassment that I would rarely feel in my life.

Well, talk about being hot… did the room lose its conditioning?...

*****(Next day)

Today was just like any normal day. Well, almost. YOU see, she and I were hanging out in the living room, once in a while flirting, while other times we would be bickering about our future lives with our child. One time, she would half joke and say, “I would be a better parent than you, sir.” Then I would say something back perhaps a bit too seriously, “The reason why fathers are better is because we make our children tougher and stronger.” Of course, that was a horrible mistake. She had a mood swing, an extreme mood swing. “Well, how about _you_ birth our child then, see if you can take it like a man.” She challenged. “That is something tougher done by a woman than a man ever could do. If you actually could, then you could tell our future child about how much you screamed like a girl, and...” To be honest, she did win. So I interrupted her, “Okay, okay! You win.” I grumbled. She kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, “That’s what I thought, you naughty boy.” After all the shouting and daring she did, she finally began to sleep on my side. I watched her huge stomach going up and down at a serene pace. The more I watched her, the more I almost began to fall asleep myself. Then, there was a man at our window just half-hidden behind our TV. I saw his half balding head of brown hair, and his cold staring hazel eyes digging deep into my shocked blue ones.

Once I heard the man say, “She’s having a baby, huh?” The man’s voice dripped with pure jealousy and obvious hatred. I immediately recognized who he was, even if the window was still closed. That man was you.

_“Well, so am I.”_

Then you disappeared into the night.

*****(Next day: The Birthing Day)

My sleeping session was ceased immediately by early morning as I heard her scream out in unbearable pain. I knew she was going through labor, even if I was only awake for a second, so I scrambled right to the phone. I picked it up and called the hospital. We decided that it would be better if she gave birth here on the couch of our very home. We planned that out since she was 5 months pregnant.

She screamed out for me to hold her hand. Once I did, her screams of utter pain weren’t the thing that was torturing me at this very moment. It was her rough hand-holding that was killing me. Of course, I never decided to complain about that, because if I did, I would be in a world of hurt. She would be yelling at me that I wouldn’t understand the pain that she was going through. Luckily, it didn’t come to that moment, and boy, was I grateful that I chose wisely. Her hand is stress enough.

The nurses and doctors weren’t even here yet. She began to explode, blaming me for her having to go through all of this. To be honest, half of this was my fault. We did create this situation to happen in the first place. So I remained silent after her remark. I only concentrated on calming her down. I was succeeding, until someone broke through our front door.

At first, I thought they were the nurses and doctors, but I don’t think they would’ve made an entrance like that, even if her pregnancy was serious. Once I turned around, that person was none other than you. Once I laid my solemn eyes on your crazed eyes, my eyes transitioned right to hatred.

“Where were you for the past few years and what are you doing here?” My voice sounded like someone else’s, a deep growl that I had never used before.

“I’ve wanted her way before you did, and you knew it.” You growled.

“What? And if you did, then why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you even tell her?” I snapped.

“I… was afraid you would hate me forever.” You sighed, a bit of your old self reappearing in your eyes for one last time.

“I would’ve not hated you if you went with her.” I assured. “But now I do. You can’t just barge in here and expect things to only work for you. Life doesn’t work that way.”

“Whatever.” You snapped. “Why didn’t you try to contact me, huh?”

“Excuse you? You’re the one who ran away from us!” I yelled in shock and hurt at your sudden accusation. You made no sense in the slightest. She screamed louder in pain when you took a loud stomp towards us.

“Anyways, I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget for ignoring me the way you both did.” You didn’t sound just crazy, you also sounded sad and betrayed.

“Please!” She screamed out a word for the first time in a while. “Don’t hurt us!” She began to sob instead of screaming. The baby’s head began creeping out.

“I could’ve taken care of her like a babe. I could’ve helped her through that pregnancy. But of course, you have to wait for someone else to take care of that, am I right?” You began to sneer.

“You are mad. I can’t still believe to this day how we were close friends to begin with. Why are you letting jealousy take over you so much? Why?” I groaned.

“Because I love her, and you took her from me.” You grumbled.

“I already told you this once, and I don’t want to have to tell you again! You didn’t even tell us how you truly felt back then. How were we supposed to know?” I struggled with your logic at this point.

“Some things don’t have to be told.” That was all you said. You came towards us in a flash. I covered her with my whole body so you couldn’t harm her, let alone touch her.

“What?” You pretended to sound innocent. She sobbed harder. “I just wanted to check and see if she is alright.”

“Over my cold, dead body, goddamnit.” I growled. For the first time, I was the one to actually challenge you.

You bolted towards me without stopping this time, intending to headbutt into my stomach. Instead, I moved a bit sideways, then kicked you in the side. She sobbed and screamed. She wanted no part of this anymore. The baby’s head was still in the same spot. I worried for our baby girl’s health now, but for now, you mattered.

I kicked you in the side again while you were on the ground again, well, at least, I wanted to do that, but instead, you seized my foot around the ankle, and thrashed me hard to the ground.

My head hit the floor. I felt dizzy for a few moments, seeing stars. I heard her screams of worry and horror, and then they turned into utter fear as I helplessly watched you beat her across the head and sometimes on her stomach. Before the baby was harmed, the nurses and doctors finally came with a few police officers by their side. The neighbors may have called for the police.

My eyes began to burn. I wasn’t sure if it was because of fresh new tears, or if it was because of me hitting my head so hard.

A male and a female nurse helped me up from the ground, and all of the police officers had you in custody. They got you out of of our house. I never saw you ever again. Especially her, because a nurse caring for her told me that she was dying and there was nothing they could do, but they could easily pull our baby girl out from her womb. I told them to do it immediately. I didn’t want to lose our baby girl too. So they went right to work.

Once they got the crying baby out, I went right to her bloodied mess. It wasn’t just from down there, it was from her head and a bit of her stomach as well.

“No,” I gasped. “This can’t be happening. Please, you have got to make it dear. You are strong.”

She gave me one last weak glance, then she whispered, “Take care of her well, honey. She is all yours.” My bottom lip began to tremble as, with one last breath, she said a certain sentence that my Dad always used to say to me whilst tucking me in bed.

_“Tomorrow will always be a new day.”_

*****

**Ever since then, she was gone. At least I had her baby girl to cherish, to protect, to love, to punish, to teach, and to care for. Now, I am a father for a girl who doesn’t even have a mother to care for her. Stepmother would be an insult to my baby girl and I if I ever was bound to go with a new woman, so she and I stayed alone. For my baby girl, I hope that she begins her own Triangle Of Friendship, in the most successful way, of course. I tucked her in when she was 5 herself, and I whispered, “_Tomorrow will always be a new day._ Your mother was the nicest woman ever, and her name was _Layla._”**


End file.
